OLLG
by Seracchi
Summary: Hanya pada gadis itulah hatinya merasa berbeda. For Kuroko's birthday.


Happy birthday, **Kuroko**, and Happy Chinese New Year untuk yang merayakan! HEH, SAYA NULIS STRAIGHT PAIR LOH! *digetok* Awalnya saya nggak suka Momoi karena dia kelihatan nyebelin, tapi kok lama-lama rasanya dia cucok sama Kuroko? Jadilah cerita begini. Happy reading. :D

Beware OOC!Kuroko.

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Sejak awal, aku sudah tahu bahwa hidupku membosankan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang pun kebanyakan orang masih tidak dapat merasakan hawa keberadaanku. Karena itulah setelah lulus aku memutuskan untuk mendaftar di akademi agar aku tidak perlu berinteraksi dengan dunia di luar sekolah dan rumah. Sudah cukup usahaku yang sia-sia untuk bersosialisasi. Berusaha sekuat apapun, tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa di dunia ini ada seorang laki-laki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.<p>

* * *

><p>Upacara penyambutan murid baru berlangsung ramai. Kapan terakhir kali aku berada di keramaian seperti ini? Tiga tahun lalu saat upacara penyambutan SMP? Mungkin. Aku memang lebih suka suasana sepi, hingga jarang sekali buatku untuk berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Jujur, aku mulai menyesali keputusanku untuk tidak membolos. Ocehan kepala sekolah yang tiada hentinya sudah tidak kudengarkan lagi sejak satu menit pertama. Belum lagi cuaca hari ini sangat tidak bersahabat—terlalu terik.<p>

"Ah, maaf."

Senggolan di lengan serta suara lembut yang sudah jelas milik perempuan, membuatku menoleh ke samping. Ternyata memang perempuan. Bukan cuma sembarang perempuan, tetapi perempuan yang sangat manis dengan rambut merah jambu yang melambai ditiup angin. Dan dia itu tersenyum padaku.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Jemari mungilnya menyisipkan helaian rambut merah jambu di samping wajahnya ke belakang telinga. "Kau tidak marah, kan?"

Mengerjap, aku berdeham pelan. "Tidak." Hanya kata itu yang bisa kukatakan karena aku tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan kalimat yang bagaimana. Tapi untunglah senyum gadis itu masih bertahan.

"Syukurlah," ujar si gadis. "Aku Momoi Satsuki. Namamu siapa?"

"Momoi… Satsuki?" Tanpa sadar aku mengulang. Begitu, ya? Rambut merah jambu untuk gadis bernama Momoi. Feminin. Benar-benar khas perempuan. _'Nama yang indah.'_

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tertawa geli, mengagetkanku. "Terima kasih. Kau orang pertama yang bilang begitu. Biasanya orang-orang hanya komentar namanya cocok sama rambutku."

Ah.

Aku sudah mengatakan pendapatku keras-keras, ya? Jadi aku orang pertama yang mengatakan namanya indah? Sulit dipercaya gadis semanis ini pertama kali mendengar orang memuji namanya. Tapi sepertinya senang juga menjadi yang pertama. Rasanya bahagia.

"Satsuki, kau nyebelin banget sih. Bangunin orang pagi-pagi, terus malah lari ninggalin begitu saja."

Dia menoleh ke suara serak yang memanggil namanya—nama **depan**nya—dan aku mengikuti. Tadinya aku sempat ragu siapa yang memanggil gadis itu ketika melihat lelaki berkulit cokelat dengan wajah galak. Saat lelaki itu berjalan ke arah kami, aku agak kaget juga. Gadis semanis ini kenapa bisa mengenal laki-laki yang seperti itu?

"_Mou_, habis Dai-_chan_ mandinya lama. Aku kan takut terlambat," gerutu si gadis bete. Dia kemudian menatapku dan senyumnya merekah kembali. "Ini Aomine Daiki, temanku. Dai-_chan_, ini…" Ia mengerjap. "Tadi kau bilang namamu siapa?"

"Kuroko," jawabku pelan namun jelas. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tatapan yang dilayangkan Aomine padaku tidak terlihat bersahabat sama sekali. Seperti pacar yang protektif. Apa gadis itu pacarnya? Bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti Momoi, kira-kira bagaimana rasanya, ya?

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke pinggir."

Perkataan Aomine membuatku mengangkat alis, heran. Hanya begitu saja? Tadinya malah kupikir ia akan mengancamku untuk menjauhi pacarnya atau ia akan memukuliku. Benar nih tidak ada yang lain?

Momoi kemudian menepuk lenganku pelan, masih tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, Kuroko-_kun_. Semoga nanti kita sekelas, ya. _Bye-bye_!"

Dari belakang, rambut merah jambunya bergoyang saat ia berlari mengejar Aomine yang sudah agak jauh di depan. Setelah terkejar, Momoi menahan lengan Aomine sambil mendongak dengan raut kesal. Aomine sendiri hanya nyengir lebar dan mengacak-acak surai merah jambu tersebut.

Aku menutup mata sejenak dan mendesah.

"_Bye-bye_?"

Tanganku menyentuh lengan yang ditepuk gadis manis itu. Tadi adalah pertama kalinya seorang gadis mengatakan '_bye-bye_' padaku. Biasanya kata-kata yang seorang gadis ucapkan ketika bertemu denganku hanya '_maaf_' dan serentetan pekikan terkejut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, aku tersenyum karena seseorang.

"Semoga kita sekelas, Momoi-_san_."

"Aduh—EH?! SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERDIRI DI SANA?!"

Kenapa kaget begitu sih? Aku sudah berdiri di sini dari tadi sebelum kau menabrakku. Memang hawa keberadaanku setipis itu, ya?

* * *

><p>Satu minggu setelah itu, aku dilanda depresi.<p>

Doa kami tidak terkabul. Gadis bernama Momoi itu tidak sekelas denganku. Tapi dari apa yang kulihat saat aku izin ke toilet di jam pelajaran, dia dan Aomine berada di kelas yang sama. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa pula aku merasa kecewa? Diajak bicara satu kali saja tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa, bukan? Untuk menghibur diri, aku memutuskan menukar kayu berhadiah—bekas es krim yang kumakan kemarin—dengan es krim gratis.

Baru saja mau masuk toko, helaian rambut merah jambu yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan menerpa penglihatanku. Momoi sedang merajuk pada lelaki di sampingnya—Aomine—yang sedang asik makan es krim sendiri. Sepertinya Momoi bete karena tidak ditraktir.

"Ayolah, Dai-_chan_. Aku sedang tidak bawa uang. Besok kuganti deh."

Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai. "Makan bareng aku saja kalau gitu. Kan hemat."

"Momoi-_san_."

Aku langsung memotong sebelum gadis itu sempat menyahuti perkataan Aomine. Entah apa yang merasukiku, yang jelas aku tidak suka mendengar kalimat tidak sopan dari Aomine. Aku lebih tidak suka lagi membayangkan Momoi dan Aomine berbagi es krim yang sama.

"Kuroko-_kun_?" Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat kaget tapi juga gembira. "Astaga, kau kemana saja seminggu terakhir? Aku tidak melihatmu. Sayang kita tidak sekelas. Masa aku malah sekelas dengan Dai-_chan_ sih. Menyebalkan sekali, ya?"

"Oi, oi!"

Aku memperhatikan Aomine lagi-lagi terlihat tidak begitu senang dengan keberadaanku. Susah payah aku mengabaikan tatapan dingin yang diberikan lelaki itu.

"Kuroko-_kun_ sedang apa malam-malam begini?" Momoi bertanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengatakan hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalaku. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuberikan pada Momoi-_san_ begitu melihat kalian tadi." Aku mengulurkan kayu bekas es krim yang kubawa. "Ini."

Ekspresi Momoi campur aduk. Aku melihat kebingungan, tersinggung, penasaran, bete, bercampur menjadi satu di matanya. Aomine sendiri mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Apaan sih. Masa cewek dikasih sampah?"

"Aku permisi dulu. Selamat malam, Momoi-_san_, Aomine-_kun_."

Tanpa menghiraukan ledekan Aomine, aku membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tanpa sadar, aku menghela napas panjang. Memberi sampah, ya? Benar juga. Seharusnya aku bilang bahwa kayu itu bisa ditukar dengan es krim. Tapi aku tidak memang tidak pernah pandai bicara sih. Semoga saja Momoi mengerti maksudku baik.

* * *

><p>"Tetsu-<em>kun<em>, yang kemarin terima kasih!"

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, ketika aku sedang duduk-duduk mencari inspirasi untuk tugas klub-ku, Momoi datang dan memanggilku dengan panggilan baru. Aku sempat bingung dan melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan gadis itu memang bicara padaku.

"Lihat apa sih? Aku bicara padamu, Tetsu-_kun_," kata Momoi lagi, diiringi tawa kecil.

Aku tersenyum tipis, merasa bodoh sendiri. "Itu karena biasanya Momoi-_san_ memanggil nama keluarga. Silakan duduk."

Gadis itu balas tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahku di bangku taman yang kududuki. Kulihat ia menaruh perhatian pada kamera di tanganku. "Tetsu-_kun_ mau memotret pemandangan?"

"Ah, bukan," Aku mengangkat kameraku sedikit. "Ini ada tugas klub, disuruh mengumpulkan foto. Modelnya bebas."

"Wah, Tetsu-_kun_ ikut klub fotografi?" Ia terlihat bersemangat. "Aku sering dimintai tolong buat jadi model di sampul majalah sekolah. Kalau bulan ini diminta lagi, Tetsu-_kun_ yang memotret, ya?"

Senyumku melebar. Kugerakkan jemariku untuk mengatur pernak-pernik kamera dan kuarahkan lensanya ke wajah cantik Momoi sebelum menekan tombol untuk memotret. Hasilnya bagus. Mungkin foto ini saja yang kukumpulkan ke klub. Ah, tapi aku juga tidak mau orang lain melihat foto ini.

"Ih, Tetsu-_kun_," Momoi memanyunkan bibir. "Jangan tiba-tiba begitu. Mukaku pasti cengo maksimal deh."

"Tapi hasilnya bagus," kataku jujur meskipun Momoi tampak tidak percaya sama sekali. "Momoi-_san_ ikut klub apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak menatap langit, sepertinya sedang berpikir. "Hm, aku ya? Sebenarnya aku mau ikut klub tennis, tapi sudah nggak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku jadi manajer klub basket buat mengawasi Dai-_chan_," jawab Momoi pelan. Raut wajahnya berubah lembut. "Tetsu-_kun_ bisa melihat kan kalau Dai-_chan_ itu serampangan. Aku jadi cemas, makanya nggak bisa ninggalin dia. Sekolah di Touou juga karena ikut Dai-_chan_." Momoi terlihat malu mengakui kalau dia protektif terhadap Aomine.

Aku terdiam. Rasanya aku ingin bertanya apakah mereka pacaran meskipun aku hampir 100% yakin mereka memang pasangan kekasih. Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari gadis itu. Dari mulut Aomine juga kalau perlu.

"Momoi-_san_." Aku memanggil. "Kau dan A—"

"Satsuki!" Serentak, kepala kami menoleh ke suara berat milik Aomine. Lelaki itu menatap Momoi dengan jengkel sebelum menoleh padaku. Kemudian cengirannya mengembang. "Tetsu? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

.

.

.

Tetsu?

"Haa? Apaan sih Dai-_chan_? Kok sok akrab gitu, langsung manggil nama kecil," protes Momoi dengan alis bertaut. Tampaknya ada saja yang bisa mereka berdua perdebatkan.

Aomine mendelik. "Siapa yang sok akrab? Kau sendiri manggil pakai nama kecil nggak? Masih mau mengatai orang lain. Dasar cewek gendut."

Momoi langsung menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan kesal. "Dasar cowok gosong! Nyebelin! Ahomine!"

"Sudah ah," dengus si lelaki bersurai biru tua itu sambil memutar mata. "Aku kemari karena kau nggak muncul-muncul tahu. Padahal kan ada kegiatan klub. Akashi marah besar tuh."

"Ah, aku lupa!" Momoi terlihat panik. "Aku duluan ya, Tetsu-_kun_. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Dah, Tetsu!"

Keduanya melambai padaku lalu berlari menuju gedung olahraga. Aku baru balas melambai ketika sosok mereka tinggal bayangan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku _speechless_ karena mereka heboh sendiri di depanku. Seperti sedang nonton film saja. Apa pula 'cewek gendut' dan 'cowok gosong' tadi? Panggilan sayang?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Hal pertama yang akan kulakukan begitu bertemu Momoi besok adalah menanyakan hubungannya dengan Aomine. Harus.

* * *

><p>Momoi tertawa seru sekali sampai air matanya keluar. Sungguh, aku terkejut dengan reaksi itu meskipun aku yakin ekspresiku tetap datar. Wajahku memang agak sulit menunjukkan ekspresi. Bisa tersenyum saja sudah bagus.<p>

"Momoi-_san_…"

"Aduh, Tetsu-_kun_," Momoi memegangi perutnya sembari mengusap air mata. "Kau lucu sekali sih? Sampai sakit perut nih aku."

Hah? Lucu? Tapi aku kan hanya bertanya apa dia berpacaran dengan Aomine. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang kalimat tersebut terdengar humoris? Masa sih?

"Dai-_chan_ itu teman kecilku lho. Sejak dia masih ngompol juga aku sudah kenal dia. Nggak mungkin banget aku pacaran sama Dai-_chan_," Momoi tertawa lagi di akhir kalimatnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya menurutku mungkin saja pacaran dengan teman kecil, tapi kalau Momoi bilang dia tidak mungkin pacaran dengan Aomine, ya sudahlah. Jadi aku menyuarakan pikiranku yang lain, "Kupikir Momoi-_san_ suka pada Aomine-_kun_. Menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman kecil."

Mendengar ini, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyisipkan helai rambut pink-nya ke belakang telinga. Ia terlihat gugup. "Terlihat begitu, ya? Padahal aku sukanya sama orang lain kok, Tetsu-_kun_."

Aku bergumam tidak jelas. Rupanya memang ada yang disukai Momoi. "Aku khawatir Aomine-_kun_ akan menakuti orang itu."

Momoi langsung bereaksi. "Benar kan?! Aku sudah menduga pasti begitu. Dai-_chan_ protektif sekali padaku. Kalau ada cowok yang dekat-dekat, pasti dia melotot." Kemudian dia menatapku was-was. "Dulu Tetsu-_kun_ juga merasa terancam, ya?"

"Kukira Aomine-_kun_ akan menghajarku lalu melarangku bicara dengan Momoi-_san_."

Jawabanku membuat mata Momoi membesar. Di sana terlihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Entah itu karena apa yang baru kukatakan atau karena sifat over protektif Aomine. Aku hanya bisa berharap itu bukan karena aku. "Tapi itu kan karena aku lebih payah dibanding Aomine-_kun_," kataku menghibur. "Siapa tahu laki-laki yang disukai Momoi-_san_ tidak takut sama sekali."

Momoi tersenyum kecil. "Menurutku Tetsu-_kun_ nggak payah. Orang itu—cowok yang kusuka—juga nggak sekuat Dai-_chan_. Dia pendiam sekali, jarang bicara kalau tidak diajak duluan. Dia sering membuatku tertawa dengan tingkah dan perkataannya, tapi sejujurnya aku merasa sedih. Sedih karena dia nggak pernah tertawa karena aku. Tapi aku mengerti dia mungkin susah berinteraksi dengan orang lain."

Alisku terangkat. Lalu apa yang membuat gadis itu suka padanya? Dari cerita gadis itu, sepertinya mereka tidak banyak bicara. "Kenapa Momoi-_san_ bisa menyukainya?"

Wajah Momoi memerah. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya, seolah ingin menghilangkan rona merah di sana. "Karena…" Ia menatapku tepat di mata. "Karena lelaki itu memberiku es krim."

Otakku seakan mengalami mati lampu sesaat. Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Momoi tadi? Lelaki itu memberinya apa?

"Duluan ya, Tetsu-_kun_."

Aku melihat gadis itu berjalan cepat, menjauh dariku. Surai merah jambunya yang lembut berayun pelan di punggungnya. Mataku melebar.

"Momoi-_san_!"

Langkah gadis itu terhenti.

Dengan jantung yang berpacu kencang dan adrenalin yang mengalir deras, tubuhku masih terasa dingin. Apa ini yang disebut gugup? Yah, tapi gugup tidak gugup, aku tetap harus mengatakannya.

"Momoi-_san_," panggilku lagi dengan suara yang lebih tenang. Kemudian aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

.

"Sebenarnya aku…"

* * *

><p>Kelanjutan dari kata-kata Kuroko akan dilanjutkan dalam imajinasi para reader sekalian. XD Dan kalau masih ada yang belum tahu, OLLG adalah singkatan dari One Less Lonely Girl. Artian kasarnya kurang lebih, di dunia ini gadis yang jomblo berkurang satu. Terima kasih kepada teman saya yang suka mencekoki saya dengan hal-hal berbau Justin Bieber. Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah membaca! :D<p> 


End file.
